Show You The Ropes
by Uniquely Amazing
Summary: "I've done things you couldn't even imagine, seen things that can change your whole world in one second, softie. I'm way too much for you." She said, taking smoke of the cigarette in her hands. "Oh yeah? Try me." He countered, as he grabbed it from her hand and took a hit. (Summary subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I want to start this off by saying: Yes, this is BC X Boom, _BUT_ it will result in traditional pairings... Most likely. Second, I have an update for Anderson's and I will be changing the name to Anderson's Asylum. Third, My GTA stories will be put on hold for a long awhile, mostly to to lack of creative flow. And fourth, I;m sorry for taking FOREVER to come back into the Powerpuff girls side of things again! Hopefully I'll have more updates soon. New Year's resolution: Focus on two stories and regularly update, AT LEAST Bi-weekly, if not, weekly.**

**Oh, and the reason I chose this pairing, is because when I had this idea in my head, none of the other male characters seemed to fit the part other than soft old Boomer.! lol**

**Rated T for: Drug consumption, profanity, drug sale, and many more things I can't think of right now. Rating WILL change.**

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz. Buzz…<em>

One tired green eye opened up as it searched for visual contact with the cell phone. A heavy yawn was let out as a slovenly hand patted around the cloud-like mattress in search for the sources of sleep deprivation. Upon holding it in her hand, she typed in the password and hissed as the bright light suddenly flashed her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eye, then proceeded to check her new messages.

_Haha. You thought __**6:07 p.m.  
><strong>_That was from Mitch. She smirked and typed up a quick response:  
><em>No, I don't think, I know <em>_**11:33p.m**_

_BC. Hit me up with Mary Jane's #b4 12 at Townsville park __**7:40p.m.  
><strong>_Her eyes grew as she saw that the message that had interrupted her slumber was a follow up to this one.  
><em>BC b here soon <em>_**11:30p.m.  
><strong>__Just left c u in a bit __**11:35p.m.**_

Her lips silently let out a chain of uninterrupted curses as she dug underneath her bed for the drug of choice. She typed in three different codes before the metal box actually opened, grabbed a bag and stuffed it in her jacket pocket. She then opened the compartment under her floorboards and hid the metal box once more.

Her eyes met with the clock and she panicked, slipping on a pair of pants and heading for her window. She used a rope ladder, which she had recently installed, to climb out of her bedroom. A couple weeks ago, she learned that the professor had invented a sensor that picked up on the wave of Chemical X that were put off when she, or her sisters, used her powers; so she had to be extra careful when sneaking out.

As soon as she stepped off her property, she flew in the direction of Townsville Park. It was a two minute flight, but those two minutes seemed to drag on that night almost as if she could feel that something was going to go wrong, but she let her naïve side take over and pushed away all those thoughts.

When she arrived at the park, she saw him sitting in the same spot where they always met, and let her lips draw a thin line. She used her heat sensors, and once she was positive that no one was around, she walked over to him, enjoying the small crunch that filled the autumn air when she stepped on the stray leaves. Autumn had always been her favorite season.

He stood up, letting his sunglass covered eyes casually drift around, to make sure no one was in sight, and walked over to her. "Let's take a seat, huh, B-Cup?"

She nodded and followed him to a wooden bench, not far from their normal meeting place. What's got you now?" She asked as she took his hand and slipped the bag into it. "Girlfriend break up with ya? Couldn't handle what Ace had to offer, eh?" She joked as she mocked him. He rolled his eyes and stuffed the bag in his pocket.

"Ya, you could say that. He replied, completely solemn as his hands dug around in his coat pocket for a ten. Once he found it, he stood up, flicked it in her general direction and stood up. "Nice seein' ya, toots." He muttered before walking off.

"Jerk." She whispered while she picked up the bill and stuffed it in her pocket. She sighed and pulled out her phone. Once her eyes adjusted to the screen, she saw that she had five missed calls and twenty texts, each and every one from Blossom telling her to hurry up and get home. She cursed loudly and took off toward her house, surprised to find a cop car in her driveway.

Buttercup landed gently next to the car and peeped in, sighing in relief when she saw no K-9 in sight. As well hidden as the stash was, those dogs could sniff out even the smallest trace over a mile away. After a few seconds, a high pitched beeping filled the home and her dad ran out, grabbed her and hugged her close.

"Sweetie, I was so worried! I heard some noise coming from your room and since I didn't hear the alarm I thought it was serious. Then when I couldn't find you, I nearly had a heart attack and called the cops. Thank god you're okay! I don't know what I would've done if something ever happened to you." His voice was hoarse and his breathing was stuffy, both indications that he had been crying. Buttercup felt terrible every time he cried and it was her fault, it felt like something was gnawing away at her stomach… maybe it was guilt, who knows?

"I'm fine, old man, I just needed some air!" She hissed as she pried herself from his grasp and went inside. It hurt her to act rude toward him, but she really needed to make sure that she wouldn't get busted.

Blue eyes met hers and she was taken aback once the youngest puff took her in a bear hug. "Buttercup! I'm so glad you're okay!" She wept into her sister's shoulder as she rubbed circles in her back for a few seconds.

"Where's Pinky?" She asked as her eyes darted toward the other blond figure that sat on her couch. Bubbles had been too busy crying to even acknowledge that she had been asked a question. Boomer sighed from his place on the couch and pointed at her room.

"They've been in your room for a while now." He mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and slumped down in the couch. Her eyes widened as she gently pushed Bubbles away from her and sped upstairs, leaving a trail of curse words with the two blues.

As Buttercup's shaky hand reached for the door a series of loud, angered barks, and deep sounding scratches echoed from behind the door, causing her to jump back a bit. She reached for the door once again and pulled it open, only to be tackled into the wooden handrails and onto the first floor by the officer's K-9. The dog barked and sniffed her face, ignoring her screams of annoyance, then growled lowly, leaving trails of drool all over her face and neck.

"Thanks, Bubbles." Buttercup huffed as she wiped the thin liquid from her face. Bubbles had recently developed a new power that allowed her to take over the minds of animals and calm them down for a while. She only nodded in response as the dog took a seat next to her on the empty couch.

"Here." Boomer said as he reached out to help Buttercup. She scowled at him and stood up herself.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Blondie." She seethed as she headed back upstairs. Upon reaching the top, she was met with an angry redhead and a pair of glowing, Chemical X canceling, handcuffs.

"Buttercup Utonium, you are under arrest for the possession, possible consumption, and possible wholesale of illegal drugs."


	2. Chapter 2

Update from my iPod! I got a new one and ahh it's perfect, I love it. haha, anyways enjoy you guys!

* * *

><p>"Buttercup Utonium, I sentence you to six months probation under the supervision of Blossom Utonium." Mr. Mayor's voice echoed across the wooden courtroom.<p>

Buttercup, enraged by the situation, stood up, her chair falling behind her in the process. "What? No! You can't do that! I'm nineteen for Christ's sake!" She seethed as she tried not to struggle behind the power canceling handcuffs.

Blossom took a calm, professional breath and glared darkly at her sister. "No worries, Mr. Mayor. You have my word, I'll look after her you." Buttercup couldn't help but roll her eyes; you could tell that their relationship was kind of on the tenacious side of things.

Mr. Mayor nodded, allowing the growing mustache hairs to tickle his old cheeks, as he pounded the gavel, releasing everyone to lunch.

Buttercup hesitantly marched toward the cop near the entrance so that her handcuffs could be removed, but of course, her darling sister had to come along and ruin everything.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you mind if I keep this in my possession, you know, just in case she tries anything?" The cop nodded and handed Blossom the key, along with the handcuffs.

"Great, even more fucking restrictions." Buttercup cursed as she rubbed her wrists to get rid of the scratches that the handcuffs had left. Blossom sighed and rolled her eyes, then began to walk away, motioning for her hot-headed sister to follow.

Buttercup could feel her public respect growing, yet at the same time, shrinking. Citizens that had known her for the years of her adolescence, now stare at her, wide eyed and with disapproval. She had to admit, it stung a bit, but she didn't do anything bad, it's not like she killed someone, just sold a couple drugs.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles squeaked as she pushed past a group of people. She had been worried about the well being of her sister, and of what would happen to the group if she would've left. "I'm so glad they didn't send you to jail!"

The green eyes puff scoffed, pushing her younger sister away. "I'm a powerpuff girl, imagine how much shit they would get for stuffing me in jail."

Blossom bit back an insult, but let the rest float into the air. "Just because we have superpowers, doesn't mean we can't go to jail like normal people. Take your idiot counterpart for example, he's in prison for another six months."

"Oh are you saying I'm going to end up like that fucktard? I don't have blood on my hands, it's a surprise they gave him that short a time." Buttercup hissed back, adding a slight raise to her voice for emphasis.

"Girls?" Bubbles whispered as her eyes darted around, silently apologizing for her sisters' argument.

Before Blossom, or Bubbles for that matter, could utter another sound, Buttercup took off, leaving a huge gaping hole on the side of the Townsville Courthouse. Bubbles' eyes filled with worry as she took her pre-flight stance, only to be stopped by a cold hand on her bare shoulder. Pink eyes argued for her to stay, but the blonde broke away from her grasp and followed the fading green streak.

* * *

><p>She could feel the hot liquid build up and threaten to spill as she landed softly on the Townsville Tower. They weren't of sadness, that was an emotion rarely felt by the brunette, but of anger. She had never been so angry at the world. Why had she had to have been frowned upon for something as stupid as dealing weren't even serious drugs, marijuana was becoming legal worldwide.<p>

"Fuck!" The only word that could possibly ever describe how she was feeling at the moment. Fuck up, fuck this, fuck that, fuck everything. Her head soon found its place in her small hands and she roughly ran her fingers through her tangled mop of brown hair. She banged her head on the metal tube in front of her, causing an indentation to form.

She only wished that she could be alone. Away from her sister, the stress, the pressure, the _name_. It was all too much, it had been too much from the start. How do you throw so much responsibility onto the mind of a five year old and just expect her to be sane? It doesn't happen. She's just waiting for the right moment for it all to just whisk away.

A strong hand then placed itself over hers and she, acting on instinct, swung her fist at the owner's face, and was met with a satisfying crack. A hiss echoed throughout the empty space surrounding the pair and she laughed, recognizing the tone. "The fuck you want, Blondie?"

Thick, crimson liquid dropped from his nose and onto his black slacks as he tried to wipe it away with his pale hands. "Well, a napkin would be fucking amazing right now."

Buttercup shook her head and pulled off her white blouse, tossing it in his direction. "Don't be a pussy." She commented as she straightened out her undershirt. She let out a long, annoyed breath and lay on her back, placing her hands behind her thick locks.

"Your sister is looking for you." He took the bloody blouse and tossed it off the edge of the skyscraper.

"No shit." She chuckled. "Why else would you be here, Romeo?"

"Very funny, she's not even my girlfriend, I'm more her comfort item." He hummed sadly.

Bubbles was always someone he cared about, but she didn't see him the way he wanted her too. She saw him as a teddy bear; always there when you need comfort, yet always replaced by a shiny new toy. He was stuck in the realm that existed between the friend zone and a relationship.

"You do know I can read minds right?" She stated as her eyes followed the fading orange rays of sun that marked the beginning of nightfall. "Mr. TeddyBear."

Boomer brought a playful punch to her shoulder to which she responded with a tackle to the ground as she sat on his stomach. "Lay another hand on me and see what's gonna happen to you, disrespectful cunt." She hissed as she stood up and kicked him on the side. Not wanting to be around him a second longer , she flew off back home, leaving Boomer in an even deeper web of thoughts.

* * *

><p>Rowdy glares were exchanged as another card was lay down on the rust old barrel the inmates used as a table. Ration cards danced due to the sudden late afternoon breeze and a bigger man slammed his card on the barrel causing all but one of the inmates to fold.<p>

"Not so fast, hotshot." His face seeped through the air and the big guy raised an eyebrow. A sparkle floated around his green pupils as he lay down a set of four cards; three Ace's and a K.

The bigger man, outraged at his loss, kicked a nearby cement block, not even affected by the pain that grew on his toe. A deep chuckle escaped the winner's throat as he stuffed the ration cards in his orange jumpsuit.

"Visit for Mr. Butch Jojo. Visiting hours are almost over, please hurry." A sweet voice called from the intercom, too sweet to be anyone who worked at the prison.

"Sorry, boys. We'll pick this game up tomorrow, come prepared to loose." He chortled out as he walked toward the visitors room. His had reached for the handle, and he could hear a nasally laugh echo inside the room.

"Oh, bye. I gotta go, he's here." She whispered into her phone as she stuffed it in her pocket. Butch looked at her, his eyebrow raised slightly. He couldn't quite make out who it was, the hair said someone, the voice screamed out someone else. "Hiya Butchie Boy." She giggled as she turned to face him, her straight auburn hair falling off her shoulder.

"Princess?" He asked, scoffing at the situation. "What a... Surprise. Whatcha want?" He asked as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "I like what you've done with your hair." He joked, already having an idea of her reaction. "Looks very, Blossom."

"I do not look like-!" She exhaled loudly and shut her eyes, then counted to ten under her breath, and opened her golden eyes once again. "A friend can't come visit a friend in jail?" She hummed as she pushed herself off the desk and toward Butch. He could feel the sweat start to build up on his palms, he knew how Princess worked, she'd pulled it on him once before, and he couldn't let his male instincts get in the way of something he would probably get paid to do. "Do you want to leave this dump?"

"Fuck yeah!" He replied, not realizing that those words were his signature to the deal with the devil. Her red lips twisted into a sinister smirk as she snapped her freshly manicured fingers.

"Fantastic." She took his hand and led him past her body guard, who was paying the ruff's bail, and outside into her golden limo. You could almost feel the evil radiating off her body as she whispered her plan into his ear. Butch couldn't help but grin foolishly as he agreed to her plan. He was back in business, baby.


End file.
